


L’appel du vide

by jsandrsn



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Psychopaths In Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: Никто не научил Оксану любви.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 9





	L’appel du vide

Ева Поластри очень умна, думает Вилланель, рассматривая фотографию, размещённую в профиле её мужа на Фейсбуке. Как она может быть глупа, если вышла замуж за человека, который своими нелепыми усами будет смешить её всю свою скучную учительскую жизнь?  
А такая жизнь, конечно, скучна, и Оксана об этом знала: в жизни Анны, например, ничего интереснее, чем она, никогда не происходило. Вот Нико и взял интересную Еву в жены — учителя тоже бывают неглупыми, но здесь Вилланель лишь карикатурно морщит лоб: нужно было всё-таки убить Анну до своего отъезда — теперь она слишком занята этим фото да и обратно в Россию ехать не хочется.  
Брак Евы, конечно, был по расчету. Может, она тоже, как и Оксана, не умела правильно жить и — помимо смешных усов — училась этому от Нико? Это бы всё объяснило: Ева могла бы найти кого-то с усами и побогаче, но вышла за скучного учителя и собирает свои невероятные волосы в хвост. Вилланель наматывает на палец прядь и прищуривается, разглядывая Нико. Нет, скоро Ева поймёт, что эти усы не смогут её смешить вечно.

Вилланель вспоминает, что у Константина есть забавная бородка, и у неё периодически появляется желание случайно накачать того валиумом и сбрить её, пока тот будет в отключке. Но не убивать, конечно, ведь его труп не сможет передавать ей задания и деньги. А ещё Константин забавно дёргается, когда ей удается его напугать и сыграть непослушную маленькую девочку, заставляя ритм его сердца сбиться не только от испуга, но и от ассоциации с дочуркой-подростком.  
А пока Вилланель убирает ноутбук в сторону и пусто глядит в потолок, на её губах маячит блаженная улыбка. Образ Евы стоит перед глазами — с распущенными волосами, конечно. С ней Еве не нужно будет притворяться и их собирать.  
Ведь Вилланель знает, что такое маскировка: у неё несколько париков, которые она надевает для заданий; она заплетает себе косы и низкие хвосты, чтобы волосы не мешали её работе. С распущенными волосами раньше ходила только неопытная Оксана.

Вилланель убивает Билла, что так забавно истекает кровью и задыхается в толпе, когда она его покидает. Она немного расстроена тем, что не могла задержаться и понаблюдать — не за тем, как с каждой секундой угасает его жизнь, но за реакцией Евы. Вилланель кажется, что та бы обрадовалась тому, что она снова убила ради неё. А ещё эта смерть чувствуется по-другому.  
Во-первых, ей удалось поиграть со своей жертвой в салочки и красиво закончить жизнь Билла в такой толпе — а это окрыляло и поощряло осознать собственное мастерство. Во-вторых, это не было заказом. Конечно, убийства всех этих политиков и просто каких-нибудь важных шишек доставляли ей удовольствие, но для Евы это было уже что-то личное. Не такое личное, как их миленькая переписка посредством убийств, а что-то большее, приватное и, наверное, немного обидное. Вилланель думает, что обиделась бы на Еву, если бы та убила Константина.

Вилланель мечтательно оглядывает перистые облака в обзоре иллюминатора и ласкает щёку о зелёный шарфик из лёгкой и нежной ткани, на которой ещё сохранился аромат кондиционера для стирки.  
Билл был другом Евы — но скоро та откроет свой чемодан, полный красивой одежды, и совершенно точно очаруется её изяществом. Это извинение: «Прости, что разбила твою вещицу. Но вот тебе мои симпатии и посланьице сменить гардероб». Сначала Вилланель, конечно, не хотела извиняться — вот ещё! — но в будущем Ева наверняка станет ей припоминать то, что она как-то заколола её друга, так что она аккуратно выводит (но делает это так, чтобы казалось, что записка написана небрежно, точно в спешке) на плотной бумаге «Прости, детка» и обязательно оставляет поцелуйчик рядом — чтобы Ева увидела её намерения. Это ведь то, что важно в отношениях?


End file.
